Blade The Vampires at Twilight, A Victorian tale
by Sir Kilroy Thorkill Esquire
Summary: Eric Brooks The vampire hunter, Blade and his friend and cohort Fenthick Moss, an excommunicated priest are both physicians of the highest caliber. They have been sent to Ipswich to investigate a rash of disappearances and rashes of the other kind...


Blade ~ The Vampires at Twilight

A Victorian tale of love and loss

It was a crisp autumn morning in the small town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. All was not well, for you see odd things were about in Ipswich. The town was plagued with such odd happenings as missing persons, and strange symptoms of those that return. Normally the native gentry were bamboozled by these occurrences and this requested the aid of a professional. This professional was none other than one Mr. Brooks, a welltodo negro of mysterious origin.

Chapter One: Sparkle like gold

"By jolly good my negro friend, have you unearthed a clue or a hint at the origins of these mysteries?" asked Mr. Brooks constant companion, Fenthick Moss.

Eric Brooks ignored his friend's inane chittering, as he was in a rather important meeting with the mayor of Ipswich. The mayor was a bald pasty man, he appeared to have rather nasty affliction of the skin.

"Mr. Brooks, I do believe you said this task would be accomplished quickly, and with the most haste possible?" he gasped and wheezed in a horribly unhealthy fashion, he added "If this is to much for you and your manservant, I can call on the proper authorities on this matter!"

Eric Brooks steeled himself against the hurtful comment "Sir, I do declare that I, a negro and just as capable as any man of the alabaster variety" He curtsied and began to leave the room, with Fenthick following close behind.

The sickly mayor glanced at the black physician as he egressed from the room and closed the door. As soon as the door shut the pudgy mayor waddled quickly to the door and bolted it shut. He was determined not to befall whatever man or beast, that was terrorizing his town.

After returning to his desk he opened a bottle brandy to relax his nerves, a quite common thing to do, in fact many people thought he was swimming up to his gills in brandy. Suddenly he felt a chill, he turned and saw his window shut tight. He went to the window to make sure of it's integrity, when all of a sudden the light in the room faded, and the chill pervaded even more so.

He saw his drapes slither ever so slightly, and he bolted for his desk! If only he could reach his new C96! Waddling like a possessed demonic penguin, driven berserk through rampant cocaine usage, he was within arms length of his desk drawer, and thus safety. But, alas the figure sprang at the mayor as he was opening the desk, wrenching the drawer and it's contents out of his hand. His pistol and other sundry items spilled across the floor.

This horrific iridescent figure tightly gripped the mayor by his throat and quietly whispered to the mayor "Do I dazzle you?" as it spoke it's freeman snaked down to the mayor's crotch and began to massage it.

The mayor, obviously distraught and confused by it's quested issued the only appropriate query "What?". The figure then punched the mayor in the crotch while screaming it's question again "DO I DAZZLE YOU?"

The mayor immediately agreed with this cock punching hooligan, to which he replied "I may not be a human, but I am a man."

The ghastly figure placed it's hand inside the hem of the mayors pants and cleanly ripped off his trousers, after which he then punched the mayor, this time in the face. After the mayor was incapacitated, the silent shadow of a man casually meandered down to the man's fishy crotch and began to feed, like the ravenous unholy beast he was.

Mr. Brooks was somewhat melancholy, even though he was a world class physician, and paranormal investigator on the side, racism was still prevalent. He and Fenthick had experienced such hardships, he thought that 1923 was a more civilized place and time.

Fenthick gently placed his hand on Mr. Brooks strong ebony shoulder "Don't worry about it Eric, they may not like you right now, but that's only because they haven't seen inside you".

Fenthick always knew how to cheer Eric up, and to return his kind words, Mr. Brooks gave Fenthink a hearty handshake in the stairwell. Both were quite happy with that exchange of pleasantries. Yet both had a sense of foreboding, as if such eldritch and unnatural thing were happening just floors above their heads, and with that came a crash. sprung into action and took flight up the stairwell "To me Fenthick, something is afoot!" Both tight sinewy men raced towards the office of the mayor of Ipswich.

As they neared the door, Mr. Brooks unsheathed his cane sword, and roundhouse kicked the door open. Both fenthick and he rushed into the room, only to be frozen in place by a most disturbing sight! In front of them was a rather dapper gentleman gnawing of the penis of the now deceased mayor.

Mr. Brooks knew what this creature was, it was not just a nosferatu, it was a homosexual nosferatu. It all made sense to Mr. Brooks now, all those dead ends, all those men with a new venereal disease. He had never expected to see a gay vampire!

" Die monster! You don't belong in this world!" Eric said as he stared at this vampire before him.

The vampire licked it's lips in a most sensual way "It was not my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans, who wish to pay ME tribute."

He stepped gingerly towards the undead before him "Tribute? You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!" Eric was distracting the vampire, and he hoped Fenthick knew also.

The vampire looked at Mr. Brooks, and then lashed out with a swift kick that smelled of peaches and whale oil " Perhaps the same could be said of all religions!" Fenthick after that assault lay immobile, saddling an ottoman.

Eric was shocked, did this vampire know about the duo? "Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!" Eric swiped at the honey sweet vampire before his, his blade playing with the vampire's tresses.

The creature deftly caught the blade in his hands and declared "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk, have at you!" It wrenched the blade from Mr. Brooks hands, and with inhuman speed punched him in the testicles, lifting him off the floor.

The unholy creature, ambled it's way over to Mr. Brooks collapsed form, gently caressing and suckling on his neck, whispering "You are my life now." It's hands probing and plying the sleeping man's orifices, expanding them almost to the breaking point.

After molesting the sleeping form of both Eric and Fenthick, he bent down and picked up the oddest piece of jewelry, one that would not fit a normal human. Imprinted on the soft metal in arcane lettering was the word "Y'hanthlei". But as he pocketed the artifact, a small, almost unnoticeable thing fell from his pocket. He casually moon walked backwards towards the window, and for some bizaare and incalcuable reason did a three point five somersault, into the shadows below.


End file.
